horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juju on That Beat (TZ Anthem)
"Juju On That Beat" is a rap song that came out in 2016, which then spawned a popular Musical.ly dance challenge. Lyrics Do that one dance, baby That that one dance Yeah Oh, you don't know how to do that? Baby, do it for your grandma Come on I'm old, and I'm trying to learn But yeah, do it Oh my god, oh my god Girl, ain't that Zay & Zayion Yaaaas Don't both of them got a girlfriend? Girl, I don't care I don't care, girl He's still cute Oh yes Walked in this party and these girls lookin' at me Skinny jeans on and you know my hair nappy Hey, hey, hey Okay, okay I want y'all do it, do this dance now JuJu on the beat JuJu on that beat JuJu on that, JuJu on that, JuJu on that beat Now slide, drop Hit dem folks, don't stop, aye Don't stop, aye Don't stop, aye Running man on that beat, aye Running man on that beat, aye Running man on that beat, aye Running man on that beat Now do your dance, do your dance, do your dance, aye You ugly You your daddy's son Aye, aye Do your dance, aye Go crazy, aye Get freaky, aye Let's go Leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo Hey, hey, hey Okay we knuckin' and buckin' And ready to fight I got my cousin, he with me And got Lil Zay on the right And I'm a Detroit baby And I don't know nothing else Besides drinking and having parties And having some fun I say look in the mirror What you expect me to do? I see a three hudnred-S And got them blacked out rims I mean I like your style I'm on a whole 'nother level If you compare me and you There wouldn't be no comparings JuJu on the beat JuJu on that beat JuJu on that, JuJu on that, JuJu on that beat Now slide, drop Hit dem folks, don't stop, aye Don't stop, aye Don't stop, aye Running man on that beat, aye Running man on that beat, aye Running man on that beat, aye Running man on that beat Now do your dance, do your dance, do your dance, aye You ugly You your daddy's son JuJu on the beat JuJu on that beat JuJu on that, JuJu on that, JuJu on that beat Now slide, drop Hit dem folks, don't stop, aye Don't stop, aye Don't stop, aye Running man on that beat, aye Running man on that beat, aye Running man on that beat, aye Running man on that beat Now do your dance, do your dance, do your dance, aye You ugly You your daddy's son Why it Sucks # Horrible beat which was stolen from Crime Mob's "Knuck If You Buck". # This song is very repetitive and irritating. # Zay Hilfigerrr can't rap at all. # The part, "You ugly, you your daddy's son" is kinda offensive to fathers. # Like Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) and Dame Tu Cosita, it became a popular inescapable dance move song. # What does "Juju" even mean? #It's way too similar to Down in the DM in ways. #This is one of the most basic and generic rap songs ever. #It's very bland and annoying. Redeeming Qualities # At least it doesn't play on the radio. # It has an okay Just Dance routine that faithfully recreates its choreography. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Rip-offs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:2016 Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles